As the handset filter market continues to push for reductions in size and cost, SAW/BAW manufacturers are incorporating wafer-level packaging (WLP) solutions to meet these goals. SAW/BAW filters require an air cavity over their active area for proper acoustic performance. While many WLP solutions exist for forming these cavities within very small packages by capping the active areas at wafer-level, few suppliers are addressing the need to provide increased levels of functionality into the same small package footprint and height. For example, the matching of a packaged SAW/BAW filter to a specific impedance typically involves the use of an LC circuit composed of surface mount technology (SMT) inductors and capacitors placed on a substrate external to the filter package itself. In this case, the reduction in footprint achieved by the wafer-level packaged filter is overshadowed by the increase in overall board space required for the LC matching circuit. The ability to integrate this matching circuit directly into the WLP package would allow the customer to attain a substantial reduction in board space and an overall reduction in their BOM. In addition, the relatively short interconnections achieved with an integrated WLP solution can improve RF performance by reducing loss. U.S. Pat. No. 7,042,056 to Koshido discloses several embodiments of a WLP filter with integrated matching circuitry. However, all the embodiments as disclosed by Koshido require a fabrication of through-holes. It is highly desirable to have a robust WLP filter with integrated circuitry which can withstand the high pressures and temperatures associated with the molding of WLP filters into modules.